Shielding Alice
by summer4stars
Summary: Alice lives on an island inhabited with savants, joyful right? Wrong. Alice finds herself surrounded by soulfinders but can't find hers. Keeping the act of a perfect princess is wearing her down. Will is a care free guy cruising through uni. Tumbling into each others lives seems a disaster, if you take away the fact they're completely perfect for each other. Complete summary inside
1. Summary

Alice lives on an island inhabited with savants, joyful right? Wrong. Alice finds herself surrounded by soulfinders but can't find hers. Keeping the act of a perfect princess is wearing her down. Will is a care free guy cruising through uni. Tumbling into each others lives seems a disaster, if you take away the fact they're completely perfect for each other. Working to steal her heart might be harder than he thought. But there are others would want her heart, but for completely different reasons...

 **A/N: Hope you like the summary. I will be posting the first chapter later!**

 **-S4S**


	2. Chapter 1

Love sinks deeper than any other feeling. It's bottomless intense churning makes many content. Not me. Love's profoundness makes me queasy; sea-sick even. It's rocking compulses my head to spin and my mind to wonder; lost at sea.

I'm falling fast. Not in love, but out. Everyday that passes I can feel myself getting bitter. I can feel the darkness creeping in to consume me. I'm tumbling down a long set of stairs, my head spinning in different directions. I can feel the rage burning behind my eyes, burning like flames as people give me weary looks but make way for me.

Footsteps pound down the stairs behind me, a constant reminder of the pressure looming on me. I don't know why no one will leave me alone. But I do know why i'm like this. I have gradually been getting worse, everyday my soulfinder is absent. My heart is being frozen over into ice. It yearns for someone I've never met but already love. They're the other half of me, without him I am incomplete. I partly blame myself for being so week, my country needs me.

I am the next heir to the throne and it is my duty to stay strong for my people. To set an example that you can be stable without your soulfinder. I know they're all watching me, waiting for when i break and I think that is one of the main reasons I have held out this long. To prove to them. But I was wrong, I need him.

"Your highness!" Casper my head guard comes stumbling down the stairs, his voice pleading. Casper and I have been great friends since we were kids, since our mothers were friends before they came to the country together. My father had found his soulfinder, his queen. I should only dream to be so lucky, but I can't help but wish and hope. I stop for my friend.

"Come on Ali, let me in." His voice soft and comforting, his arms wrap around me. I start to cry, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. I let my walls crumble down and my thoughts come pouring out. Even if I ever found my soulfinder, i doubt he would want to take on the responsibility of ruling a country. But I love my country and I would never abandon it. "Oh Ali, I'm sorry." He whips my tears away with his thumb. I can't meet his eyes. I am ashamed of what a mess I have become.

Many years ago, when Christopher Columbus found america, a group of savants inhabited an island off of England. This island is the size of England itself. It's my country, Costo. The reason why no one else has ever found it is we have a powerful savant who creates a forcefield around the island, so no one can see it unless we reveal ourselves to you. I am the descendant of that Savant and the gift has been given to me. It is up to me to protect my country. They set up a system which still works today. Our island is a secret to many but those savants who seek refuge are welcome. We all do our part to help create peace.

"Casp, I don't know what to do."I sniffle into his shirt. We stay like that for a while. He strokes my long blonde hair while I try to contain the tears that I've held in for so long.

My power allows me to create a forcefield over a place or person. It also means my mental walls are some of the strongest.

Casper pauses for a moment then pulls away. His eyes seem to gloss over like he's not really there. Telepathy. He looks down at his shirt, eyeing the wet patches. "Oh look, you've got me all wet now." Casp says, winking. It brings a half smile to my face.

"Casper!"A girls voice calls from down the hall. High heels click on the marble floor. I can feel my walls build up and I put a hard look back on my face.

"I can't go back in there. I can't face them right now."I desperately plead him. The footsteps come closer, closing in on me. He looks sympathetic and puts his arm around me.

"There you are Casper! Who's th- Oh! Your majesty!"I turn to face Mel as she curtsies. Mel is Casper's soulfinder. I think that's why it's so unbearable, everyone around me has their soulfinder but me. Casper found Mel 4 years ago when she came to the island.

"Mel, how many times have I told you? Just call me Alice."I smile at her. Casper wraps an arm around her waist and whispers something in her ear. She smiles at me before giggling. I think I feel _sick_."Well I'll see you later." I grimace creeping away from them.

I wonder down the corridor until I come to the courtyard. I cross, watching other happy soulfinders taking their lunch break. I have to stay strong. My heart aches and I can't meet any of their eyes. I finally reach the gateway and open the door. The sandy beach stretches out for miles. Seagulls cry a mocking laugh as I sit on a rock, alone.

 _Oh shut up!_

The waves sneak up onto the beach, a spray of salt chills my face. It's times like this when I feel trapped and imprisoned, not protected. Even though I have guards, it's really me doing the guarding and protecting. I feel like I've trapped myself in a cadge. There's no way out.

I felt a prod at my shields, someone trying to get in. Don't they get that I want to be left alone? I open the sturdy door, letting them in, only to telepathy and not my thoughts.

 _Alice?_ My mum's voice broke into my head.

 _Yes Mum._

 _Sweetie we'll find him. Your father and I-_ Could she really see through me that easily? I must be doing a terrible job.

 _Mum, I'm fine._

 _Your father and I have talked and we are willing to speak to the net. We shall try to host a '_ _soulfinder search'._

I stay silent. A soulfinder search? I know they are only doing this because I've been going out of control recently.

 _Honey?_

 _Yes Mum._

 _They will be arriving in two weeks. We are waiting for you in the dinning room for lunch._

 _No thank you, I'm not hungry._ Before she could protest I cut off the connection and threw my walls back up.

I looked out to sea. Church bells rung in the distance, signalling a newly wed couple. I wish that was me. I wish I could just be with my soulfinder, maybe some where far away from here. Some where with no responsibilities, just me and him. That's all I want, him. So for the first time in a really long time, I let myself dream of what my soul finder will be like.

He'll be kind, won't he? Will he love me, for me? Will he be able to step up to the crown? What if he can't?

What happens if he's not?

What happens if I don't find him?

What if he's part of the rebel savants?

There is only answer I can think of, and I wish there were more.

 _I can't be with him._

 **A/N: Hi, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to update regularly. Guess what! Joss sterling is coming to my school!**

 **Please review, follow and fav. It really encourages me to write.**

 **-S4S**


	3. Chapter 2

As I sit down to dinner that night my parents smile at me. It was the night before they would all arrive. The letters had been sent out two weeks ago and hotel rooms have been booked. All suitable bachelors in the country had already been done. My soulfinder just wasn't here yet.

The whole country has been looking forward to my soulfinder search, waiting to see who would be their next king to rule along side me.

I push the peas around the plate with my fork. I wasn't nervous. I was completely terrified. Terrified that my soulfinder would be horrible. Terrified that he wouldn't want to be king. Terrified that I wouldn't find him at all.

"What happens if I don't find him?" I blurt out, my eyes stay on my full plate. I hear my father grunt and my mother sigh. I look up to see an irritated look on my father's face and a sympathetic smile from my mother.

It's only now that I notice how far apart they sit. They never held hands or kissed like other soulfinders. Maybe they just did that in private...

I had never once heard them say they loved each other.

Is that what it will be like for me? No contact, only a distant relationship due to my status and his soon to be.

"You will have to marry the duke of maroon's son, Benjamin. He's a very nice man, a great leader too." My father went on to mumble about Benjamin. I had to marry a stranger if I could not find my soulfinder.

My mother saw the horror on my face and tried to fix my father's mess. "Don't worry Alice, you'll find him. Everyone on the net's list, in your age range is coming." It didn't help. All I could think was, I have to marry a stranger who I won't love.

That night I tossed and turned for hours. The plush covers would smother me and I would push them back. Then the bitter air would haunt me. In that moment I thought of the rebels. They had only ever attacked before and that was a few days before I was born. At the time we had no protector to shield us. A few people were killed but their main target was the royal family and their heir. Me.

I'd been sheltered my whole life from most of the bad things normal people had to face. Which is ironic since i'm protecting those who face someone those bad things.

I finally fall asleep but my mind stays firmly awake. I had to keep the shields up.

PAGE BREAK

The doors open and in walks a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked nice...

I'd already sat through 34 interviews and none of them had been my soulfinder. I could see Benjamin shuffle in his seat. My parents had decided that if my soulfinder was not found I should have my future husband by my side to comfort me. No thank you.

I stand to greet him but he bows and grabs my hand. I awkwardly smile at him as he kisses the back of my hand.

 _You really don't have to do that._ I sent him.

 _I'm sorry your highness._

Weather he was apologising for kissing my hand or not being my soulfinder I don't know. I shut the connection before he can push his way into my thoughts. At this rate I would be marrying Benjamin by breakfast. The man leaves out the door and the next comes in. This carries on for an hour till Benjamin himself slides into the seat next to me. He takes my hand. I really wish he wouldn't. There is only one guy I want to hold my hand and that's my soulfinder.

"Hey don't worry we will sit here all day till you've found him." He rubs my shoulder. I truly smile at him. Would it be that bad to have to marry him? Yes.

"Thank you, Benjamin."I wince at the thought of sitting here all day and still not finding him. Sure he's being sweet but there's something not right about him. First why is he so open to marrying me and not his soulfinder? Second who in their right mind is ok with an arranged marriage to someone they don't know? Ok so maybe its happened to people, but I will not allow it to happen to me.

The next man comes in and goes out. I will not loose hope. I bring my chin up and put a dazzling smile on as the next man comes in. He has black hair and blue eyes and wears a scowl. I sit up straighter as soon as he comes close. He carried an air of danger and my shields instantly strengthen. My smile drops as he sits down and stares blankly at me.

"Hello I'm Alice." I say stretching out my hand for him to shake. I watch his face drop in disappointment. I am that disappointing?

I break through his shields but I can feel him struggle in protest but then relax.

 _What's your name?_

 _That is none of your concern._

As soon as he replies he's gone. He gets up from him seat and runs out the doors. I sit there confused. Was it something I said? No. Maybe he is on the edge of breaking as well. I'm satisfied with that answer and put it to the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry your highness but that was the last." Casper calls as he pops his head around the door. The sinking feeling weighs me down. I am destined to marry Benjamin, not my soulfinder. I just hope that he's ok and will have a good life without me.

I rise from my seat and brush off Benjamin's incoming hand of 'comfort'. I want to be alone. If I couldn't have my soulfinder, I didn't want anyone. With that I walk out the door. I will face the world like a princess should: Strong, determined and independent.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Don't worry she will meet her soulfinder soon. Whether it will be good or bad is undetermined yet ;)**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**

 **-S4S**


End file.
